, denn wer sie sucht
by Miyu4
Summary: Legolas und Aragorn trffen sich in der Wirklichkeit
1. Der erste Traum

Titel: , denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Autor: Miyu  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Raiting: PG für das erste...  
  
Summary: Aragorn träumt von einem Elben.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.  
  
Warning: Slash; AU  
  
, denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Aragorn konnte ihn sehen, den Fremden. Er saß in Mitten einer Lichtung und sah den Thronerben Gondors freundlich an. Um ihn herum ein goldener Schein. Die Welt schien allein durch sein Licht erhellt zu werden, die Tiere kannten ihn, kamen zu ihm. Es kam Aragorn so vor, als stände er vor einem Gott.  
  
Der kleine Fluss an dem der Fremde saß plätscherte lustig über die Steine. Ein Reh kam aus dem Gebüsch um zu trinken. Es ließ sich nicht durch die Anwesenheit der beiden Männer stören. Eine perfekte Welt.  
  
Er war ein Elb. Das blonde Haar wurde mit Hilfe einiger geflochtener Strähnen aus dem Gesicht gehalten. Er war schön, auf jede Weiße, an die Aragorn denken konnte.  
  
"Möchtest du da auf ewig stehen, oder magst du dich zu mir setzten?" Seine Stimme war Musik. Klar, wie das Wasser einer Bergquelle, warm, wie der Sonnenschein und sanft, wie eine leichte Brise.  
  
Ohne lange zu zögern, ging Aragorn zu ihm. Der Elb war ihm seltsam vertraut, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen oder gar getroffen hatte. Er musste zu dem Volk der Waldelben gehören, nur so konnte er sich die blonden Haare erklären. Aragorn hatte noch nie einen aus ihrem Volk getroffen, sie hatten sich vor sehr langer Zeit in den hintersten Teil Düstwaldes zurück gezogen, wo man sie kaum noch erreichen konnte. So kam es, dass alle Elben, die Aragorn kannte, aus Bruchtal kamen.  
  
Der Thronerbe ließ sich neben dem Elben nieder. Für eine kurze Weile beobachteten sie die Natur um sich herum. Einige Tiere kamen um zu trinken, oder den Elben zu begrüßen, doch sonst blieb alles ruhig.  
  
"Wo bin ich hier?" fragte Aragorn, denn obwohl er so gut wie jeden Teil Mittelerdes erkundet hatte, konnte er sich nicht an einen erinnern, der dem diesigen auch nur im geringsten hätte ähnlich sein können.  
  
"Düsterwald, nennen wir den Wald um uns herum und dieser Platz heißt "Meril"[Rose] in unserer Sprache, denn er ist der stolzeste und schönste von allen, aber auch der mit den meisten Gefahren."  
  
Aragorn horchte auf. Warum hielten sie sich hier auf, wenn es ein gefährlicher Ort war? Wie war er so plötzlich nach Düsterwald gelangt? Wer war der Elb?  
  
"Geister kommen gerne hier her. Sie suchen auch die Schönheit dieses Ortes. Wenn sie jemanden nicht mögen sind sie gefährlich. Aber meistens sind sie friedlich." Der Elb lächelte. Die Vorstellung von Waldgeistern schien ihn nicht im geringsten zu besorgen.  
  
Als hätte er seine Sorgen gespürt sagte er: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, solang sie werden uns nicht gefährlich. Sie würde mir und auch denjenigen, mit denen ich zusammen bin, nie etwas tun."  
  
Aragorn glaubte ihm. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, er wusste einfach, dass der Elb die Wahrheit sprach. Dann fiel ihm die nächste Frage ein, die er hatte. Er kannte nun zwar den Namen des Ortes an dem er sich gerade befand, aber er wusste etwas viel interessanteres nicht.  
  
"Wer bist du?" fragte er neugierig.  
  
"Ein Elb" war die simple Antwort des Fremden, der gar nicht mehr so fremd war.  
  
"Habt ihr den keinen Namen, Herr Elb?" wollte Aragorn wissen.  
  
"Einen Namen habe ich wohl, doch würde es dir weiterhelfen ihn zu kennen?" fragte der Elb zurück.  
  
"Ist er denn ein solch großes Geheimnis, dass ihr ihn mir nicht verraten wollt?"  
  
"Er ist kein großes Geheimnis, Aragorn."  
  
"Dann könnt ihr ihn mir auch nennen, da ihr den meinen ja auch kennt." Er konnte sich nicht erinnern sich dem Elben vorgestellt zu haben.  
  
"Wenn ihr meinen Namen wissen wollt, mein Herr, dann werdet ihr ihn herausfinden müssen, da ich ihn euch nicht einfach so preisgeben werde." Die Augen des Elben funkelten mit beinahe kindlicher Freude.  
  
"Nun, wenn ich euren Namen erraten soll, so müsst ihr mir schon einen Hinweis geben, denn Namen gibt es viele." Er war wie gefangen von seiner Neugier. Der Elb gefiel ihm, er wollte nicht, dass er die Schönheit nicht mit seinem Namen ansprechen konnte.  
  
"Das ist wahr, Namen gibt es wirklich viele," er hielt ein einfaches grünes Blatt in der Hand, "und alle könnten meine sein!" Der Elb hielt ihm das Blatt hin und Aragorn nahm es ihm aus der Hand. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich. Wärme durchströmte Aragorns Körper.  
  
"Du musst jetzt gehen!" sagte der Blonde ganz unvermittelt. "Du wirst gleich wach!" Da durchfuhr es Aragorn. " Das hier ist also nur ein Traum? Es existiert in Wirklichkeit gar nicht?" wollte er entsetzt wissen. Hieß das, der blonden Waldelben gab es auch nicht?  
  
"Vielleicht." Sagte er und lächelte Aragorn geheimnisvoll an. "Was heißt vielleicht?" wollte Aragorn ungeduldig wissen. "Vielleicht heißt vielleicht!" lachte der Elb und stand auf. Er reichte Aragorn die Hand und zog ihn auf die Beine.  
  
"Vielleicht heißt, dass du das bald herausfinden wirst!" sagte er.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn wurde wach. Er fühlte sich schwer wie Blei, wollte erst gar nicht aufstehen. Das Hämmern, welches gerade eben begonnen hatte, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, sein Wohlbefinden zu steigern.  
  
"Aragorn?" Boromir... Wenn er jemanden jetzt nicht ertragen konnte, dann war es sein Cousin. "Aragorn!" Das Hämmern kam von ihm. Irgendwie hatte Aragorn das Gefühl, er würde Boromir heute nicht entkommen.  
  
Dabei hätte er doch eigentlich viel lieber jetzt über seinen Traum nachgedacht. Er war ihm so real vorgekommen. Der Wald, der Fluss, die Tiere... Der Elb. Richtig, der Elb ohne Namen. Obwohl es unwahrscheinlich war, dass er noch einmal von ihm träumen würde, fragte Aragorn sich, wie der Blonde geheißen hatte.  
  
"Aragorn!!!" "Was!!!" brüllte der Thronerbe Gondors genervt zurück. "Vater schickt mich. Du sollst aufstehen, sonst verpasst du das Frühstück." Brummte Boromir hinter der Tür.  
  
Denethor, der Truchsesse war eine Sache für sich. Immer versuchte er sich quer zu stellen. Seitdem Aragorn nach Gondor zurückgekehrt war. Hatte er ihm den zum wecken, nicht einen Diener oder seinen jüngeren Sohn, Faramir, schicken können. Mit allen kam Aragorn besser zurecht.  
  
Er hörte wie Boromir sich von seinem Zimmer entfernte. Seufzend stand Aragorn auf, zog sich um. Nach zehn Minuten verließ er sein Zimmer.  
  
Hätte Aragorn sich einen kleinen Moment zeit genommen, so hätte er das grüne Blatt, das auf seinem Nachttischchen lag, bestimmt bemerkt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Erstes Kapitel beendet. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen  
  
Miyu 


	2. Das Blatt

Titel: , denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Autor: Miyu  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Raiting: PG für das erste...  
  
Summary: Aragorn träumt von einem Elben.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.  
  
Warning: Slash; AU  
  
, denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Das Frühstück war schrecklich gewesen. Denethor hatte, wie immer den zukünftigen König mit allerhand Regeln und Arbeiten überhäuft, die er als König ausüben müsst. Boromir hatte ununterbrochen von seiner letzten Reise erzählt. Nur Faramir hatte geschwiegen, auch wenn er, als Aragorn genervt seine Augen verdreht hatte, sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.  
  
Jetzt saß Aragorn wieder alleine in seinem Zimmer und genoss für einige Augenblicke die Einsamkeit. Seine Gedanken kehrten zu dem geheimnisvollen Elb zurück, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, ihm seinen Namen nicht zu nennen.  
  
Was war wenn es den Elben wirklich gab? Würde er ihn dann wieder treffen? Wie kam er überhaupt in seinen Traum? Wo würde er ihn treffen? Er kam bestimmt nicht aus Lorien, denn die Waldelben dort waren ihm bekannt und jemand wie sein Traumelb wäre ihm bestimmt aufgefallen.  
  
Während Aragorn noch so gedankenversunken durch den Raum sah, entdeckte plötzlich etwas, das ihn wach werden ließ.  
  
Auf seinem Nachttischchen, auf einem Buch, dass er noch gestern Abend gelesen hatte, lag ein frisches grünes Blatt. Es sah dem, dass er in seinem Traum, von dem Namenlosen bekommen hatte gar nicht so unähnlich. Nein, sie waren gleich. Aber wie konnte so etwas sein? Wie konnte etwas aus einem Traum in die Realität gelingen?  
  
Vorsichtig, als hätte Aragorn Angst das Blatt würde unter seinen Fingern zerbrechen, nahm er es in die Hand. Da lag es nun und obwohl er sich sicher war, dass es nicht das Blatt aus seinem Traum sein konnte, glaubte er noch etwas von der Wärme des Elben zu spüren. Ohne es zu merken fielen ihm die Augen zu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Da bist du ja wieder!" die freudige Stimme des Namenlosen begrüßte ihn zurück in der Traumwelt. Damit war die Frage ob er den Elb wiedersehen würde wohl geklärt. Aber warum war er wieder hier?  
  
"Weil du es dir gewünscht hast." Sagte der Waldelb freundlich. "Du kannst Gedanken lesen?" wollte Aragorn überrascht wissen. "Vielleicht." Einen Moment überlegte Aragorn ob er nicht etwas zu dem 'vielleicht' sagen sollte, doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Es war ja nicht so, dass ihn das Verhalten des Elben störte. Im Gegenteil. Es machte den zukünftigen König neugierig.  
  
"Wenn ich es mir wünsche, kann ich dann immer wieder hierher zurück kommen?" wollte Aragorn stattdessen wissen. Einen Moment überlegte der Waldelb, es schien als wäre er sich nicht sicher was er für eine Antwort geben sollte.  
  
"Ja, du kannst eigentlich immer hierher, solange du es dir wirklich wünschst und der Wunsch nicht irgendwo zwischen Erinnerungen und Wirklichkeit untergeht." "Und was ist mit dir?" fragte Aragorn weiter. "Wirst auch du immer hier sein, wenn ich es mir wünsche?"  
  
"Ich bin immer hier, Aragorn. Immer in dieser Spiegelwelt meiner Heimat." Aragorn wusste nicht ob er soeben wirklich Traurigkeit in den Augen des Elben aufblitzen hatte sehen, oder ob es nur eine Einbildung gewesen war.  
  
"Was heißt immer?" "Solange ich schlafe." Wisperte der Elb. "Und wie lange ist das schon?" Der Elb zuckte mit den Schulter. "Man verliert sein Zeitgefühl hier Aragorn. Es gibt kein Tag und Nacht in den Träumen. Man ist immer wach und nie Müde. Nichts existiert von dem was für dich ganz normal ist."  
  
"Dann ist das hier dein Traum." Stellte Aragon fest und der Namenlose lächelte. "Ja. Dies hier ist mein Traum. Du kannst nicht von Düsterwald träumen, jedenfalls nicht von den schönen Seiten, man hat dir schließlich nur von schlechten erzählt. Hast du eigentlich meinen Namen herausgefunden?" Er wechselte das Thema.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aragorn!" Schon wieder weckte ihn jemand. Schon wieder wurde er aus dem Traum herausgerissen. Aber immerhin war es diesmal nicht Boromir, stattdessen saß sein jüngerer Bruder auf Aragorns Bettkante. Faramir sah den zukünftigen König mit tiefblauen Augen seelenvoll an.  
  
"Was ist denn?" murmelte Aragorn. Gegen Faramir hob er nicht gerne die Stimme oder war ärgerlich auf ihn. Der jüngere Bruder von Boromir hatte es schon schwer genug. Denethor machte ihm jede Sekunde klar, dass er nicht der Sohn war, den er liebte und Boromir versuchte zwar seinem kleinen Bruder das Leben leichter zu machen, schlug aber immer wieder auf Grund seine Art darin Fehl.  
  
"Gandalf ist da und einige Elben aus Bruchtal hat er auch mitgebracht. Ich dachte, du möchtest sie vielleicht empfangen." Er lächelte Aragorn an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Blatt in Aragorns Hand und einen Moment lang zog er die Stirn in Falten, doch dann kehrte das Lächeln zurück, doch diesmal war es ein wissendes Lächeln.  
  
Faramir stand auf und ging zur Tür. "Du solltest vielleicht aufstehen, wenn du sie treffen willst." Sagte er freundlich. Dann blieb er noch einmal in der Tür stehen. Für einen Moment schien er zu überlegen ob er das sagen sollte, was ihm auf der Zunge lag, schließlich entschied er sich wohl dafür.  
  
"Ich weiß von wem du geträumt hast." Sagte er dann sanft und verließ den Raum.  
  
Einen Moment lang starte Aragorn verblüfft auf die geschlossene Tür. Das konnte Faramir doch nicht ernst gemeint haben, oder? Woher wollte er denn wissen, was Aragorn geträumt hatte? Aber dann hatte er es auch noch nie er lebt, dass Faramir die Unwahrheit gesagt hatte.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen stand Aragorn auf. Wenigstens war er sich jetzt sicher, dass das Blatt seinem Traumelben gehört hatte und er es auf irgendeine Weiße mit in die Reale Welt genommen hatte.  
  
Es gab eigentlich nur einen Mann, der auf dieses ganze Geheimnis eine Antwort wissen konnte. Ein Glück, dass Gandalf heute angekommen war. Wenn er es nicht wusste, wer sollte es dann wissen?  
  
Vorsichtig legte Aragorn das Blatt in die oberste Schublade seines Nachttisches. Er wollte sich sicher sein, dass er es nicht verlor, denn dann würde er nicht mehr genau wissen ob sein Traum wahr gewesen war.  
  
Zurück in der Wirklichkeit, eilte er zu dem großen Spiegel, neben dem Schrank und warf einen kurzen Blick hinein, um festzustellen, ob er verträglich aussah. Seine Haare waren vielleicht ein wenig verwuschelt, aber es war nicht so schlimm, dass er unbedingt das Gefühl hatte sie bürsten zu müssen.  
  
Mit langen Schritten verließ er sein Zimmer, durchquerte den Gang, in Richtung Empfangsaal. Hoffentlich würde er ein wenig Zeit allein mit Gandalf finden, um ihm von seinem Traum zu berichten. Der blonde Elb wollte einfach nicht seine Gedanken verlassen und es trieb Aragorn in den Wahnsinn, ihm keinen Namen geben zu können.  
  
Außerdem wollte er wissen, ob es denn Elben wirklich gab, oder er eine Sagengestalt war, oder vielleicht einstmals gelebt hatte. Was auch immer sich hinter dem Geheimnis um ihn verbarg, Aragorn war fest entschlossen es herauszufinden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So fertig. Wie hat es euch gefallen?  
  
Miyu 


	3. Legolas

Titel: , denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Autor: Miyu  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Raiting: PG für das erste...  
  
Summary: Über Legolas leben in mitten von Mordor und einem Treffen.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.  
  
Warning: Slash; AU  
  
, denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Langsam wurde Legolas wach. Einen Moment lang rührte er sich nicht, lauscht einfach nur dem Gesang der Bäume. Die Deck über ihm, sah aus wie der Himmel. Der Waldelb bemerkte kaum, dass er in einem Raum war. Aber die Geborgenheit fehlte ihm.  
  
Alles was er hier sah, erinnerte ihn so sehr an Düsterwald und war es ganz anders. Die Bäume klangen nur fröhlich, wenn er bei ihnen war. Und sobald Legolas Blick aus dem Fenster glitt, sah er das schwarze Land. Keine Blumen und Bäume, keine Rehe und Hasen, sonder Orks und Uruk-hai.  
  
Über die Zeit hinweg hätte er sich an das alles gewöhnen sollen, aber er war ein Waldelbe und der Ruf der Freiheit erreichte ihn jeden Tag. Der Wunsch wahre Wälder, Bäche, Blumen und Tiere wieder zu sehen, oder den Himmel in einer anderen Farbe als Grau zu erblicken. Doch es wäre ihm nicht eingefallen von hier zu fliehen.  
  
Legolas hatte sein Schicksal selbst gewählt. Er hatte verhindern wollen, dass noch mehr Elben und Menschen abgeschlachtet würden. Lieber hatte er sein persönliches Unglück gewählt, als das Unglück aller anderen.  
  
Eigentlich konnte er sich auch nicht beschweren. Viel Jahre hatte er bereits hier verbracht. Die Orks hatten es nie gewagt ihn anzurühren, aus Furcht vor ihrem dunklen Herrscher und dem Dämon, den man Legolas an die Seite gestellt hatte.  
  
Es hatte etwas gedauert bis der Waldelb sich an Seregon (Sindarin: Steinblut) ständige Anwesenheit gewöhnt hatte. Aber mit der Zeit waren der Dämon und Legolas zu engen Freunden geworden. In Zwischen war seine Anwesenheit wohl der einzige Grund, warum der Waldelb nicht langsam an der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab, zerbrach.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, bist du wieder wach." Die Stimme war dunkel, mit einer Spur von Sanftheit. Legolas wand sich um. Die Bettlacken raschelten leise. "Du schläfst immer öfter, Legolas. Und seit neustem auch mit geschlossenen Augen." Pechschwarze Augen sahen besorgt auf den blonden Elben herunter.  
  
Seregon hätte von seinem Aussehen her ein ganz normaler Bauer sein können, die Schultern waren breit, der Körper muskulös, aber die Augen waren so schwarz, dass man die Pupille nicht sehen konnte und eine schwarze Aura umgab den Rothaarigen.  
  
Er hatte Legolas über die Zeit hinweg gut kennen gelernt und machte sich immer mehr Sorgen um den jungen Elben. Er wünschte sich die Macht zu haben etwas tun zu können, was den immer schwächer werdenden Elben retten könnte. Doch er war machtlos in diesem Gebiet.  
  
"Mach dir keine unnötige Sorgen, Seregon. Ich war nur erschöpft. Er macht mir das Leben hier nicht immer leicht." Legolas Stimme war sanft und voller wärme. Nur der junge Elb schaffte es das kalte Herz des Dämon zu erweichen. Im ersten Moment, in dem Seregon ihn gesehen hatte, hatte er sich entschlossen alles zu tun, damit es dem Elb gut ging.  
  
"Was hast du geträumt?" wollte er leise wissen, während er sich neben dem liegenden Elben nieder ließ. "Ich träume von Düsterwald und "Meril". Mein Geist träumt immer noch." Sagte Legolas leise.  
  
"Hast du den jungen Mann wiedergesehen, Legolas? Den, von dem du mir heute morgen erzähltest?" Die Anwesenheit des Fremden hatte den Elben auf eine seltsame weiße erfreut. Seregon wusste, dass er nicht der erste Mensch gewesen war, der in Legolas Traum auftauchte, aber er war der erst von dem Legolas so offen gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Ja, ich traf ihn, aber er wurde bald geweckt." Legolas lächelte bei der Erinnerung an das Treffen. Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper. Und für einen Moment ging ein strahlend helles Licht von dem Elbenprinzen aus.  
  
"Er macht dich glücklich!" bemerkte Seregon lächelnd. Er beobachtete wie Legolas errötete. "Ich vermisse die Anwesenheit von Elben und Menschen. Ich würde gerne einfach nur Zeit mit jemandem aus meiner Rasse verbringen oder mit einem Mensche." Er seufzte. "Ich habe schon so lange keinen von ihnen mehr wirklich gesehen."  
  
"Erzähl mir von ihm!" Legolas lächelte matt. "Ich weiß nicht was ich dir von ihm erzählen soll, Seregon. Alles was ich weiß habe ich dir bereits erzählt." Seine Augen sahen den Dämon müde an.  
  
"Du bist schon wieder erschöpft?" wollte Seregon besorgt wissen. Die Zeitspannen zwischen dem Erwachen und Einschlafen des Elbenprinzen wurden immer kürzer. Oder war es einfach die Erschöpfung durch die ständigen Begegnungen in Legolas Traum? Schließlich war der Mensch nicht der erste und einzige, den Legolas manchmal traf.  
  
Legolas kämpfte gegen den Schlaf an. Seine Augen fielen ihm immer wieder zu, aber noch wollte er wach bleiben.  
  
"Schlaf!" sagte Seregon ruhig. "Du musst bei Kräften sein, wenn du ihn nachher triffst, nicht vor Erschöpfung taumelnd." Damit zog er die Bettdecke über die Schultern des Elben. Manchmal verhielt er sich wie eine überbesorgte Mutter.  
  
Seregon setzte sich zu Legolas auf das Bett und beobachtete wie der Elb langsam einschlief. Er war dafür da Legolas vor Orks zu beschützen, aber eigentlich wusste er, dass im Falle sein Herr auf die Idee kommen würde Legolas irgendetwas anzutun, er auf der Seite des Elben stehen würde.  
  
Die Zeit hatte den Dämon bemerken lassen, dass er doch Gefühle besaß. Legolas hatte sie in ihm geweckt und dafür würde er den Elbenprinz sein Leben lang beschützen. Es war wie ein Tausch. Er beschütze Legolas und im Gegenzug hatte er etwas bekommen, was sehr viel wertvoller war als alles andere. Eine Seele.  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Elb, stand Seregon auf. Es gab noch viel zu tun und vielleicht würde ihm ja etwas einfallen, womit er den schönen Elben etwas glücklicher machen würde. Wer wusste schon was die Zeit bringen würde.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas wandelte durch einen Traum. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass es sich nicht um den seinen handeln konnte. Er lief durch die gepflasterten Straßen einer weisen Stadt. Die Menschen zogen an ihm vorüber. Manche nickten ihm kurz zu, andere gingen einfach an ihm vorbei.  
  
Langsam begann er zu ahnen in wesen Traum er sich befand. Er ging ummeine Ecke und wäre um ein haar mit einem jungen Mann zusammen gestoßen. Er kam Legolas sehr bekannt vor.  
  
"Hallo! Wie ich sehe bin ich in deinen Traum geraten!" strahlte Legolas. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln nickte Faramir. "Wie geht es dir?" wollte er dann von dem Elben wissen. Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht besser und nicht schlechter als bei unserem letzten treffen. Was ist mit dir?"  
  
"Er macht mir das Leben auch nicht leicht." Seufzte Faramir. "Mein Vater lässt keine Minute vergehen, in der er mich nicht daran erinnert, dass ich völlig wertlos bin." Gemeinsam gingen sie die Straße wieder hinunter, in die Richtung aus der Legolas gekommen war.  
  
"Was ist mit deinem Bruder?" "Was soll mit ihm sein?" wollte Faramir wissen, plötzlich leiser als davor. "Faramir, hast du mir ihm gesprochen?" Der junge Mann schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Zu große Angst?" fragte Legolas sanft. Er verstand die Gedanken. Faramir nickte.  
  
"Irgendwann musst du es ihm sagen, Faramir. Er mag ein kluger Mann sein, aber Gedanken lesen kann er deshalb noch nicht." Faramir hatte sich oft gewundert, warum er Legolas damals so offen von seinem wohl gehüteten Geheimnis erzählt hatte. Aber wann immer er den Elben sah und seinen verständnisvollen und weisen Blicke bemerkte, wusste er, dass es auf jeden Fall keine falsche Entscheidung gewesen war.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Himmel, ich entschuldige mich für dieses Kapitel... Irgendwie ist s merkwürdiger geworden als ich wollte.  
  
Miyu 


	4. Gandalf

Titel: , denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Autor: Miyu  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Raiting: PG für das erste...  
  
Summary: Aragorn spricht mit Gandalf über Legolas  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.  
  
Warning: Slash; AU  
  
, denn wer sie sucht...  
  
„Gandalf?" Der alte Mann hob seinen Kopf und stechend blaue Augen bohrten sich in Aragorns Kopf. Einen Moment lang wurde der zukünftige König genau gemustert, dann wurden die Augen des alten Zauberers etwas sanfter.  
  
„Aragorn.. was gibt es?" „Kann ich mit dir sprechen? Wollte Aragorn langsam wissen, dann setzte er noch, nach einem Seitenblick auf den Mann mit dem sich Gandalf eben unterhalten hatte, hinzu. „Alleine?" Der alte Zauberer nickte kurz und folgte Aragorn aus dem Raum und in das Arbeitszimmer des baldigen Königs.  
  
„Nimm platz." Bat Aragorn ihn während er sich selbst nieder ließ. „Worum geht es, Aragorn?" wollte Gandalf ruhig wissen. Er beobachtete, wie der Thronerbe nach dem richtigen Anfang suchte.  
  
„Gandalf, ich möchte dich etwas fragen. Aber die Frage, die ich stellen möchte, hat einen seltsamen Grund, den ich kaum erklären kann, ohne, dass du mich für verrückt hältst." Der Zauberer hatte den Mann kennen gelernt, als dieser noch ein Waldläufer gewesen war und nie hatte sein Freund auf eine solch merkwürdige Weise ein Gespräch begonnen.  
  
„Diese alten Ohren haben schon einiges merkwürdiges gehört, Aragorn. Ich wage zu bezweifeln, dass deine Geschichte so merkwürdig ist." Sagte Gandalf ruhig. „Also, was willst du von mir wissen?"  
  
„Es geht um einen Elben, Gandalf. Es ist kein gewöhnlicher Elb und ich habe ihn auch noch nie im Leben getroffen, jedenfalls, wenn Träume nicht zählen." Aragorn suchte nach jeglichen Anzeichen von Belustigung in den Augen des Zauberers. Aber Gandalfs Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts.  
  
„Ich sehe ihn in meinen Träumen, Gandalf. Nein, eigentlich sehe ich ihn in seinen Träumen, da ich dort immer wieder auf seltsame Weiße hingelange. Das ist mir bis jetzt schon zweimal geschehen." Aragorns Blick wanderte aus dem Fenster und für einen Moment verlor er sich in den Erinnerungen an sein letztes Treffen.  
  
Auch Gandalf hatte sich in seine Gedanken geflüchtet. Alles was er bis jetzt gehört hatte, so wenig es auch war, ließ ihn bereits vermuten, von wem Aragorn da sprach. Es gab nicht viele die durch Träume wandern konnten, auch unter Elben nicht.  
  
„Aber obwohl ich ihn bereits zweimal getroffen habe, weiß ich seinen Namen nicht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum er ihn mir nicht verraten will." Aragorn nahm das grüne Blatt von seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte es dorthin gebracht, kurz bevor er Gandalf angesprochen hatte.  
  
„Am Anfang glaubte ich, dass es sich um einen ganz normalen Traum handelt, aber als ich wach wurde, hatte ich dieses Blatt bei mir. Der Elb hat es mir gegeben, als ich ihn nach seinem Namen fragte. Es war vielleicht eine Art Hinweis."  
  
Gandalf zog seine Brauen zusammen, sah das Blatt noch nicht einmal an. „Wie sah er aus, der Elb?" wollte er langsam wissen, aber eigentlich war er sich schon ganz sicher um wenn es sich handelte. Mit dem Blatt hatte er nicht nur seinen Namen verraten, sondern auch seine Identität.  
  
„Er war blond. So wie die Waldelben aus Düsterwald." „Ich nehme an, dass er blaue Augen hatte" „Ja!" sagte Aragorn kaum überrascht. Er ahnte bereits, dass Gandalf ihm weiterhelfen konnte. Der Zauberer wusste wer der Elb war.  
  
„Er schenkt dir ein Blatt, jedes Mal, wenn er Pflanzen verschenkt hat, wollte er etwas besonderes damit ausdrücken. Etwas, das er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in Worte fassen konnte." Gandalf strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart.  
  
„Merkwürdig ist nur, dass er normal immer Blumen verschenkte, vielleicht wollte er dir einfach nur einen Hinweis auf seinen Namen geben." Langsam fühlte Aragorn sich etwas ratlos. Gandalf hatte immer die nette Eigenart an sich, etwas vor sich hin zu murmeln, was keiner außer ihm selbst verstand.  
  
„Du weißt doch wer er ist, nicht wahr Gandalf?" wollte Aragorn wissen. „Ja, natürlich. Aber das Blatt verwundert mich trotz allem. Nun gut. Sein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt. Er ist der jüngste Sohn von König Thranduil aus Düsterwald."  
  
Aragorn zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Legolas" Er versuchte irgendein Bild mit dem Namen in Verbindung zu bringen, doch es wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen.  
  
„Du brauchst es gar nicht erst zu versuchen, Aragorn. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass du Prinz Legolas noch nie in deinem Leben getroffen hast und in Bruchtal spricht man nicht oft über ihm. Es gibt Dinge, über die manche nie hinwegkommen." Sagte Gandalf ruhig.  
  
„Das verstehe ich nicht recht." „Das wundert mich nicht, du hast das ganze damals nicht miterlebt... Legolas war früher oft in Bruchtal. Er hatte dort enge Freunde, vielleicht ist genau das der Grund dafür, dass niemand mehr offen über diese Zeit reden will. Die Zeit heilt viele Wunden, Aragorn, aber nicht alle."  
  
„Kannst du mir etwas über ihn erzählen?" wollte Aragorn wissen. Der Zauberer nickte bedächtig. „Ja, das kann ich wohl, wobei ich bei weitem nicht derjenige bin, der am meisten mit dem jungen Prinz zutun hatte.  
  
Wann immer ich Legolas getroffen habe, war er freundlich und fröhlich. Er hatte ein Herz aus Gold, liebte Tiere und Pflanzen. Früher verschenkte er oft Blumen, weil er manchmal einfach nicht die richtigen Wort fand. Das hat sich später zwar gebessert, aber die Angewohnheit, Blumen an jemanden zu geben, blieb.  
  
Wie gesagt, ich kann dir nicht viel von ihm erzählen, außer vielleicht noch, dass er ein ausgezeichneter Bogenschütze war. Es gibt andere, die dir mehr erzählen können, auch wenn ich nicht weiß ob sie das tun würden" Sagte Gandalf ruhig.  
  
„Wer?" wollte Aragorn wissen. Er musste einfach mehr über diesen Elben herausbekommen. Legolas kam aus Düsterwald und war früher oft in Bruchtal gewesen war, doch er wusste, dass die Düsterwaldelben sich komplett von den Bruchtalelben abgewandt hatten. Also musste das Ganze davor gewesen sein.  
  
„Du könntest Elrohir oder Erestor fragen. Die beiden stand Legolas am nächsten. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du viel aus ihnen herausbekommen wirst. Sie erinnern sich nicht gerne, obwohl sie sich nie im Streit mit ihm getrennt haben. Ich glaube sie haben Schuldgefühle."  
  
Aragorn sah den Zauberer verwirrt an. „Wieso? Was ist mit dem Prinzen geschehen?" fragte er unruhig. War das der Grund, warum Legolas in einem Traum herumwanderte?  
  
„Legolas liebte den Frieden und war bereit alles zu opfern, damit die anderen friedlich leben konnten. Als er bemerkte, dass er tatsächlich etwas tun konnte, stand sein Entschluss fest. Auf dem Weg von Bruchtal zurück nach Düsterwald, sendete er drei Briefe, einen an Elrohir, einen an Erestor und einen an seinen Vater, in denen er sich von ihnen verabschiedete. Alle wussten wo er hingegangen war und ich vermute, dass die beiden das Gefühl haben, sie hätten es wissen müssen und ihn aufhalten."  
  
Gandalf stand auf. „Wenn du mehr über ihn wissen möchtest, dann musst du die beiden fragen. Vielleicht bekommst du ja aus ihnen heraus, was sie anderen nicht erzählt haben." Er lächelte. „Wenn du ihn noch einmal in deinem Traum triffst, dann grüße ihn von mir." Damit verließ der Zauberer den Raum.  
  
Aragorn blieb alleine sitzen. Nun hatte er zwar den Namen des Elben, aber dafür wieder neu Rätsel. Wie war Legolas in der Vergangenheit gewesen? Was wollte er noch mit dem Blatt ausdrücken? Und vor allem: Was hatte er getan um den Frieden zu sichern und wo war er jetzt? Vielleicht würde ja ein Gespräch mit Elrohir oder Erestor etwas mehr Licht in das Dunkle bringen...  
  
Oder sollte er vielleicht versuchen mit Legolas direkt zu sprechen?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So fertig. Noch schlimmer als das letzte...  
  
Miyu 


	5. Erinnerungen

Titel: , denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Autor: Miyu  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Raiting: PG für das erste...  
  
Summary: Ein Kapitel voller Erinnerungen.  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.  
  
Warning: Slash; AU  
  
, denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Erestor starrte aus dem Fenster auf die weiße Stadt. Minas Tirith, die Stadt der Menschen. Wie eine Welt aus Stein, kaum Pflanzen zu sehen, mit Ausnahme von den prächtigen Gärten des Königs, in denen die Elben die Bäume noch singen hören konnten.  
  
Am Himmel sah er einen Schwarm Vögel fliegen. Frei und ohne jegliche Bande. Erestor öffnete das Fenster, atmete tief die frische Luft ein. Seine Gedanken glitten ab:  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
Erestor hörte wie am anderen Ende des Raumes, zögerlich, die Tür geöffnet wurde. Jemand betrat die Bibliothek. Den Raum, den die Elben heimlich Erestors Heiligtum nannten, weil der oberste Ratgeber Elronds sich dort so gut wie immer aufhielt.  
  
Mit langen Schritten ging Erestor um die zahlreichen Bücherregale herum. Die Schritte waren verstummt. Wenn er es nicht besser gewusste hätte, so hätte er vermutet, dass er wieder alleine war. Aber Erestor wusste, dass der Besucher noch da war.  
  
Noch um ein Regal herum und er stand neben dem Besucher. Es handelte sich um einen blonden Elb, mit Augen, deren blau leuchtender als die Sterne zu sein schienen. Sie waren vor Überraschung geweitet, während er sich umsah.  
  
Der Elb war jung, mit Sicherheit jünger als Elronds Zwillinge. Er hatte Erestor scheinbar noch nicht bemerkt, seine Aufmerksamkeit galte nur den zahlreichen Büchern.  
  
In seine Haare hatte man Blumen geflochten und auch an seinem Gürtel steckte eine vereinzelter blauer Enzian. Wer auch immer dieser Elb war, er liebte auf jeden fall Blumen und er kannte jemand, der mit vorliebe Blumen in das blonde Haar flocht.  
  
„Hallo!"Erestor lächelte amüsiert über das erschrockene Gesicht des jüngeren. Einen Moment lang starrte der Blonde den Dunkelhaarigen schweigsam an, dann lächelte er etwas schüchtern.  
  
„Entschuldigung, ich hatte auch gar nicht bemerkt!"brachte er schließlich hervor. „Das ist nicht so schlimm... Suchst du etwas bestimmtes?"wollte Erestor freundlich wissen. Es war selten, dass so junge Elben wie der Blonde hier auftauchten. In diesem Alter suchte man noch die Abenteuer.  
  
Der jüngere gehörte wohl zu den Waldelben aus Düsterwald, die vor einiger Zeit aus Düsterwald hierher zu besuch gekommen waren. Es war sehr schwer mit diesen Elben im Kontakt zu bleiben, da Thranduil, der König der Düsterwaldelben, eine extreme Abneigung gegenüber Elrond empfand. Nur wenige wussten warum.  
  
„Nein... Nein, ich suche nichts bestimmtes. Nur ein gutes Buch mit dem ich mir ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben kann."Erestor nickte kurz. „ Was liest du den am liebsten?"wollte er wissen. „Sagen."War die sanfte Antwort des Elben.  
  
Wieder nickte Erestor. „Komm mit, ich zeig die wo du die entsprechenden Bücher finden kannst."Der junge Elb folgte dem Älteren, durch das Labyrinth aus Bücherregalen und Bücherstapel, die irgendwo auf dem Boden standen.  
  
„Ich hatte ganze vergessen mich vorzustellen."Erestor hielt an und wand sich zu seinem Begleiter um. „Ich bin Erestor, der oberste Ratgeber von Elrond."Einen Moment lang zögerte der blonde Elb, als wüsste er nicht ob er seinen Namen verraten sollte, doch dann lächelte er.  
  
„Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt."„Dann seid ihr der jüngste Prinz von Düsterwald."Stellte Erestor langsam fest. Er hatte zwar mitbekommen, dass der Prinz ebenfalls bei der Gruppe aus Düsterwald dabei gewesen war, aber ihn getroffen hatte er bisher noch nicht.  
  
Erestor führte den Prinzen weiter, bis zu den hohen Wandregalen, die sich die ganzen Wände der Bibliothek entlang zogen. „Hier findet ihr so gut wie alles, was die Elben über die Zeitalter hinweg an Sagen gesammelt haben.  
  
Legolas Blick glitt glücklich über die vollgestopften Regale. „Das ist wirklich eine ausgesprochen große Sammlung!"lachte er. „Wenn ich euch irgendwie behilflich sein kann, scheut euch nicht mich aufzusuchen."Sagte Erestor und Legolas nickte.  
  
„Vielen dank, Herr Erestor. Aber kann ich euch schon jetzt um etwas bitten? Könntet ihr vielleicht meinen Titel vergessen und mich einfach nur mit Legolas ansprechen?"Legolas sah Erestor etwas unsicher an.  
  
„Ich fühle mich nicht so wohl, wenn mich jemand so formell anspricht." Erestor lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Er mochte den etwas unsicheren Prinzen. „Dann werde ich dich Legolas nennen, aber nur wenn du mich im Gegenzug mit Erestor ansprichst."  
  
Er konnte beobachten, wie dem Prinzen ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. „Aber Legolas, darf ich dich fragen, warum dir dein Titel unangenehm ist?"Der junge Prinz errötete in Verlegenheit.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich auf meinen Titel als Prinz stolz sein sollte, aber wann immer mich jemand so anspricht, kann ich mir nicht helfen, mich zu fühlen als hätte man mich in eine Extrarolle gesteckt. Deshalb ist es mir unangenehm."Erestor nickte verstehend.  
  
„Ich lass dich dann mal alleine!"Kurz bevor er ging, wurde er von Legolas noch mal aufgehalten. „Erestor, wenn jemand nach mir fragen sollte, bitte erzähle ihm nicht wo ich bin. Ich möchte jetzt einfach ein bisschen alleine sein."  
  
Der ältere Elb nickt, auch wenn er sich wunderte, warum Legolas sich verstecken wollte. Legolas ging ohne ein weiteres Wort auf Erestor zu und gab ihm den Enzian, der an seinem Gürtel gehangen hatte. Dann lächelte er.  
  
~*~*~*~Flashback end~*~*~*~  
  
Ein stilles, kleines Lächeln lag auf Erestors Lippen, nachdem die Erinnerung zu Ende war.  
  
„Du dankst an ihn, nicht wahr, Erestor?"Der Ratgeber drehte sich um. Elrohir stand in der Tür und blickte ihn unverwandt an. „Wann immer du an ihn denkst, lächelst du."Stellte der jüngere der beiden Zwillinge fest.  
  
„Ich denke immer an ihn, Elrohir. Wann immer ich Tiere, Pflanzen, den Himmel oder die Bücher in der Bibliothek sehe. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach so vergessen."Sagte Erestor. „Ich verstehe dich! Auch ich denke immer an Legolas, aber meine Erinnerungen machen mich nur Traurig und Glücklich zugleich, du aber hast Schuldgefühle. Wir hätten ihn nicht aufhalten können, weder du noch ich. Er hatte sich entschieden und wir wissen beide was er für ein Dickkopf sein kann."  
  
Elrohir trat neben ihn und sah aus dem Fenster. „Er wird von Tag zu Tag schwächer. Ich kann von hier spüren, wie seine Seele langsam stirbt." Murmelte Erestor, während er das Fenster öffnete und sich nach draußen lehnte.  
  
„Aber, du kannst ihn noch spüren!"„Ich frage mich nur, wie lange noch!" sagte Erestor langsam. Die Vögle zogen am Himmel träge Kreise. „Er ist stark, stärker als wir beide zusammen."Elrohir lächelte. „Ich glaube, dass wir ihn eines Tages wiedersehen werden."  
  
Erestor starrte weiter vor sich hin. „Ich nehme an, dass du nicht nur gekommen bist um dir meine Jammereien anzuhören."Wechselte Erestor das Thema. „Ja, Glorfindel war auf der Suche nach dir und hat mich gebeten ihm zu helfen. Er bittet dich, ihn in seinen Schlafgemach aufzusuchen."  
  
Erestor nickte kurz. „Dann werde ich ihn mal nicht länger warten lassen." Elrohir entging nicht das kleine Glitzern in den Augen des Ältern. Erestor ging zu der Tür.  
  
„Erestor?"Der Ältere hielt inne. „Meinst du es würde ihm hier in Minas Tirth gefallen?"Der Ratgeber Elronds nickte kurz. „Ja, ich glaube schon." Sagte er, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, dann verließ er das Zimmer.  
  
Elrohir blieb am Fenster stehen. Es war nur noch sehr selten, dass er mit Erestor über Legolas sprach. Der blonde Prinz war wie ein kleiner Bruder oder vielleicht auch wie ein Sohn für Erestor gewesen. Nachdem die Sache mit Legolas passiert war, hatte er den Ratgeber seines Vaters nicht mehr oft Lachen gesehen.  
  
Er und sein Bruder, Elladan, hatten gehofft, dass vielleicht Glorfindel, in den sich Erestor schon vor vielen Jahren verliebt hatte, ihn dazu bringen konnte, einzusehen, dass ihn keine Schuld traf. Doch Erestor hatte sich weit in sich selbst zurückgezogen und selbst für den Balrogtöter war es kaum möglich an den Elben heran zukommen.  
  
Ein leises Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Die Tür ging auf und Aragorn sah herein. „Erestor ist gerade eben gegangen."Sagte Elrohir.  
  
„Das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich wollte entweder zu ihm oder zu dir."Der Jüngere der Zwillinge nickte kurz. „Und was wolltest du von mir?"fragte er. „Elrohir, ich wollte dich bitten mir etwas über Legolas Grünblatt zu erzählen."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Es ist vollbracht! Eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel schon früher ins Internet stellen, aber mein Computer ist immer wieder abgekracht. Tut mir also Leid!  
  
Miyu 


	6. Sauron und Legolas

Titel: , denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Autor: Miyu  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Raiting: R  
  
Summary: Legolas und Sauron  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.  
  
Warning: Slash; AU  
  
Notiz: Dieses Kapitel ist für Hebi und Arinja.  
  
, denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Als Legolas aufwachte war er allein. Seregon war verschwunden, was den Elben nicht sonderlich verwunderte. Der Dämon hatte wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als über den Schlaf seines Schützlings zu wachen.  
  
Seufzend richtete der blonde Elb sich auf. Die Bäume bewegten sich als würde ein Wind durch ihr Geäst gehen, doch er wusste, dass alle Bewegungen hier von der Macht des Dunklen Lords abhängig waren. Einschließlich dem Wind.  
  
„Hallo!"grüßte Legolas die Bäume lächelnd und schwang seine langen Beine aus dem Bett. Er musste ihn jetzt treffen, oder die Orks würden kommen um ihn zu holen, auf deren Anwesenheit konnte er sehr gut verzichten.  
  
Geräuschlos schlüpfte Legolas aus dem Bett und zog sich um. Weiß, wann immer er sich nicht in seinem Zimmer aufhielt, trug er weiß. Warum Sauron diese Farbe für ihn bevorzugte wusste er nicht so genau. Vielleicht wollte er hervorheben, dass der Elb das genau Gegenteil von ihm war.  
  
Unberührt von der Dunkelheit.  
  
Legolas ging unter den Bäumen entlang, lauschte ihren verschiedenen Gesängen. Als er die Tür erreichte, hielt er kurz inner, atmete tief durch. Dann öffnete er die Tür und trat hinaus auf den Gang.  
  
Es war ihm als wäre er in die tiefste nacht getreten, nur durchbrochen von dem flackernden Schein der Fackeln, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen an den Wänden hingen. Die Halter der Fackeln waren mit hässlichen Fratzen verziert. Unheimlichen Schatten schienen an Wänden und auf der Kleidung des Elben zu tanzen.  
  
Legolas hörte Orks und Uruks auf den Gängen entlang laufen. Ihr Trampeln dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Er konnte sich nicht an diese Welt gewöhnen, so sehr er es auch versuchte. Die Welt der Schatten war nicht seine Welt und würde es auch nie sein.  
  
Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er nicht vielleicht doch wieder zurück in die Sicherheit seines Zimmers gehen sollte, doch er entschied sich dagegen. Lautlos schloss er die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf seinen Weg den Gang entlang.  
  
Das Gebrüll von mehreren Uruks war zu hören. Klirren von Schwertern, die aufeinander prallten. Dann, stampfende Schritte, die Legolas auf dem Steingang entgegen kamen und einen solche Lärm verursachten, dass er versucht war sich schützend die Ohren zuzuhalten.  
  
Einen Moment lang überlegte der Elb, ob er die Patroulie umgehen sollte, da ihm die Monster unheimlich waren, wenn er allein und unbewaffnet war. Doch dann entschied er sich dagegen. Die Uruks wussten es besser, als ihn anzurühren. Legolas stand unter dem Schutz ihres gefürchteten Herren, keiner wollte einfach so sein Leben riskieren.  
  
Er bog um die nächste Ecke und sie kamen ihm entgegen. Es dürften zumindest sechs oder sieben gewesen sein. Zerstörte, hinterhältige Gesichter blickten ihn an. Der Anführer hielt seine Gruppe vor dem Elben an. Legolas wurde etwas mulmig, bis er den Uruk erkannte.  
  
„Ihr seid spät dran, Herr Elb!"Seine Stimme klang rau und kalt. Er war Seregon unterstellt, ihm treu ergeben und von daher keine Gefahr für Legolas. Der Elb entspannte sich ein wenig, sagte auf das Kommentar aber nichts.  
  
„Sollen wir euch zu unserem Herrn begleiten?"Die Frage klang herablassend und spöttisch, wurde von einem der Uruks hinter dem Anführer gestellt. Legolas erkannte ihn nicht. Er war ihm noch nie begegnet.  
  
Der Anführer drehte sich mit Schwung zu ihm um, seine Waffe auf den anderen gerichtet. „Halts Maul!"fauchte er und zu Legolas gewand: „Soll ich ihm den Kopf abschlagen, Herr Elb?"In dem Moment wusste Legolas, dass, egal was er nun auch antworten mochte, die letzte Stunde des Uruks geschlagen hatte. Man würde ihn enthaupten, entweder vor dem Elb, oder wenn er weg war. Frechheiten wurden nicht geduldet.  
  
Trotz allem schüttelte Legolas den Kopf und zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Die Patroulie zog weiter. Er beobachtete, wie der Uruk vor den anderen hergetrieben wurde. Legolas ging weiter. Es war selten genug, dass sie sich so zusammen nahmen und ihn nicht vor den Augen des Elben töteten.  
  
Legolas erreichte Saurons Thronsaal ohne weitere Unterbrechungen. Zwei Uruk- hai standen an der Tür, als sie den Elben sahen, schoben sie die schweren Flügel auf. Was Legolas sah, drehte ihm den Magen um.  
  
Sauron hatte ein wahres Schlachtfest in seinem Thronsaal veranstaltet. Legolas sah gut zwei Dutzend Köpfe auf dem Boden liegen. Die Körper waren aufgeschlitzte und der Elb wollte nicht wissen wo die fehlenden Eingeweiden waren. Blut hatte den gesamten Boden und einen großen Teil der Wände besudelt.  
  
Er schluckte schwer und schlang seine Arme schützend um sich, in der Hoffnung das entsetze Zittern zu verstecken. Der Blonde entdeckte Ork- und auch Menschenköpfe. Arme Seelen, die Sauron unterjocht hatte und mit denen er nun nichts mehr anfangen konnte. Sie hatten nur noch zu seinem Vergnügen gedient.  
  
„Du bist spät."Die Stimme jagte Legolas einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. „Verzeiht!"wisperte er, eingeschüchtert durch das Blutbad. Sauron wand sich zu ihm um und zu seinem Unbehagen bemerkte Legolas, dass der Dunkle Herrscher die Gestalt eines Elben angenommen hatte.  
  
„Du hast den ganze Spaß verpasst."Er wusste, dass Sauron sein Entsetzen und seine Angst spüren konnte, doch er konnte sie nicht unterdrücken. Legolas inneres Licht wurde noch schwächer als zuvor.  
  
„Was fürchtest du, mein schöner Elb?"fragte der Dunkle Herrscher. Zu erst antwortete Legolas nicht, doch dann wisperte er: „Warum habt ihr das getan?"Seine Stimme zitterte verräterisch.  
  
„Ich habe sie nicht mehr gebraucht."Stellte der dunkle Elb fest. Mit großen Schritten ging er auf Legolas zu, trat einen Kopf beiseite, der ihm im Weg lag. Das Geräusch ließ Legolas zusammen zucken. Er wich bis zu der geschlossenen Tür zurück.  
  
„Fürchtest du dich vor mir, mein schöner Elb?"Die Stimme war dem zischen einer Schlange sehr ähnlich. Amüsiert klang sie, aber auch bedrohlich. Die Furcht in Legolas wurde immer schlimmer. Er konnte sie nicht mehr kontrollieren.  
  
„Das brauchst du doch nicht."Sauron hatte ihn erreicht. Er war ein ganzes Stück größer als der blonde Elb und sehr viel muskulöser. Legolas kam sich klein und hilflos vor. Der schwarze Schatten des Dunklen Herrschers legte sich wie eine schweres Tuch über die Seele des Elben. Sein Licht wurde noch schwächer.  
  
„Du weißt doch, dass ich dir niemals so etwas antun würde."Wisperte die Stimme dicht an seinem Ohr. Eine kalte Hand berührte Legolas Wange. Er war leichenblass, sein Körper schwach und kraftlos. Ein verängstigtes Wimmern fiel von seinen Lippen.  
  
„Doch du fürchtest mich trotz allem."Sauron lacht leise und Boshaft. Er genoss es mit dem Elben zu spielen, wie die Katze mit einer Maus. Die Angst des anderen ließ seine schwarze Seele in Wohne auflodern. Nichts war so schön, wie die Macht über eine so schöne Kreatur zu haben. Zu wissen, dass man mit ihr spielen konnte und sie chancenlos war das Spiel zu gewinnen.  
  
Die Lippen des Dunklen Herrschers berührten Legolas Wange und küssten eine Träne, die über die Wange floss, mit einer grausamen Zärtlichkeit weg. In dem Moment konnte Legolas nicht anders als seinen normale Welt zu verlassen.  
  
Die Hände Saurons strichen über seinen Körper. Doch er bemerkte es kaum mehr. Seine Gedanken glitten zu Aragorn. Er wünschte sich den Menschen sehen zu können und nicht mehr in Mordor zu sein. Ihn einmal in Wirklichkeit zu treffen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Und, wie hat es euch gefallen? 


	7. Reden

Titel: , denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Autor: Miyu  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Raiting: R  
  
Summary: Zu viel um zu erklären...  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.  
  
Warning: Slash; AU  
  
, denn wer sie sucht...  
  
"Woher weißt du von ihm?"wollte Elrohir langsam wissen, nachdem er sich von seinem Schock etwas erholt hatte. „Ich habe ihn in meinen Träumen getroffen."Sagte Aragorn, als sei es die natürlichste Antwort von allen. Sein Stiefbruder zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
Aragorn seufzte. „Er ist blond, hat blaue Augen, die wie die Sterne selbst leuchten."Elrohir stand nur da und starrte den baldigen König an. Woher wusste der Mensch von Legolas? Es gab kaum jemanden, der über den Prinzen von Düsterwald sprach. Den keiner wusste, ob sie dem anderen nicht mit dem Thema Leid zufügen würden. Wer sollte es ihm also erzählt haben.  
  
„Warum willst du nicht über ihn sprechen? Was ist mit ihm, dass du jetzt schweigst?"wollte Aragorn wissen. Wieso musste man allen, die etwas über Legolas wussten, es aus der Nase ziehen? Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.  
  
Elrohir seufzte. Wie sollte er dem Mann erklären, dass man über Legolas nicht sprach? Man konnte die Angst und die Trauer um den jungen Elb so schlecht in Worte fassen. Die Worte fehlten dazu einfach.  
  
„Sind deine Erinnerungen an ihn denn nicht schön genug um sie mit mir zu teilen? Ist er es denn nicht wert, über ihn zu sprechen?"Aragorn spürte, dass er jetzt einen empfindlichen Nerv getroffen hatte. Er konnte sehen, wie etwas ganz kurz in den Augen des Elben aufblitzte. Vielleicht würde Elrohir ja jetzt über ihn reden.  
  
Aber der Elb zwang sich weiterhin zu schweigen. Er konnte nicht einfach so über Legolas reden, selbst wenn er es wollte.  
  
„Ich hatte eigentlich das Gefühl, er sei eine ganz wundervolle Person. Was hat er dir getan, dass du nicht über ihn reden willst?"Aragorn beobachtete wie die Maske des Elben brach und Elrohir tief Luft holte und zu sprechen begann:  
  
„Er hat mir nichts getan. Legolas hätte mir nie etwas getan, da wir gute Freunde waren. Genau deshalb möchte ich jetzt nicht mit dir über ihn reden.  
  
Aragorn setzte sich in einen der Sessel, die in Erestors Gästezimmer standen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er sich in dem Zimmer von einem seiner Gäste befand. Für einen Augenblick über legte was die Richtigen Worte waren, um Elrohir zu überzeugen.  
  
„Du hast früher oft deine Erinnerungen mit mir geteilt, hast mir von do vielen Leuten und Dingen erzählt, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Du erzähltest mir sogar von deiner Mutter, obwohl dich die Erinnerung so sehr geschmerzt hat, aber du hast mir davon erzählt. Aber warum willst du mir nicht von Legolas erzählen, der zwar ein guter Freund von die war, doch keinesfalls einer deiner engern Verwandten."Er versuchte nicht zu hitzig zu klingen, aber der junge Mann, wusste, dass Elrohir es trotzdem hören konnte.  
  
Der Elb senkte den Kopf. „Du verstehst nicht, Estel!"Er seufzte und für einen Moment erinnerte er Aragorn an den Moment, an dem der zukünftige König zum ersten Mal einen Bogen in der Hand gehabt hatte. „Du verstehst nicht, Estel, wenn du dich so sehr verkrampfst, werden dir nach der Übung die Muskeln schmerzen."  
  
Elrohir riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Er war sehr viel näher, als nur ein guter Freund, ehr war er wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich."Aragorn lächelte, als er die Zuneigung in der Stimme des jüngeren Zwillings hörte. „Wie war er?"  
  
„Wenn man ihn mit einem Wort beschreiben müsste, so halte ich ‚liebenswert' für sehr angemessen, denn das ist genau das, was er war. Man kann es nur schwer erklären oder beschreiben. Er hatte eine Art an sich, die einen komplett verzaubern konnte. Wann immer er lächelte schien die Sonne heller und das Land war schöner als zuvor und wenn er weinte, dann weinten alle mit ihm. Ich fragte mich oft, wie er das machte und ob er sich dessen bewusst war. Wann immer ich ihm in die Augen sah, war ich mir sicher, dass er es nicht wusste."Elrohir lächelte versonnen, bei der Erinnerung.  
  
„Was ist geschehen?"wollte Aragorn wissen, glücklich endlich etwas aus seinem Stiefbruder heraus zubekommen. „ Alle bemerkten die liebenswerte und unschuldige Art, auch jene, die den Schatten liebten. Sauron wurde auf ihn aufmerksam und bot Thranduil, Legolas Vater, einen Pakt an. Der König sollte dem dunklen Lord seinen Sohn geben und im Gegenzug wollte er die Elben in Zukunft in Frieden lassen."Sagte Elrohir traurig.  
  
„Der König hat seinen eigenen Sohn verraten?"wollte Aragorn entsetzt wissen. Er hatte schon viel von dem König über Düsterwald gehört, und meistens war es nichts Gutes. „Nein,"Elrohir schüttelte seinen Kopf, „Nein, Aragorn! Thranduil liebte niemanden mehr, als seinen jüngsten Sohn. Er lehnte diesen Pakt ab und alle konnten das gut verstehen.  
  
Aragorn, du darfst trotz all dem, was du über Thranduil gehört hast, nicht denken, dass er ein schlechter Vater gewesen sei. Legolas war das wichtigste in seinem Leben. Seitdem er weg ist, ist Thranduil so verbittert."  
  
Langsam war Aragorn verwirrt. „Wenn Thranduil ihn nicht hat gehen lassen, was ist dann passiert?"fragte er. „Legolas hatte eine Eigenschaft, die eigentlich sehr positiv ist, aber sich ihr leider sehr negativ ausgewirkt hat. Er liebte den Frieden. So sehr, dass er bereit war alles dafür zu opfern.  
  
Thranduil schickte Legolas zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit nach Bruchtal, da Sauron ihn dort erst einmal nicht suchen würde. Nach dem er zwei Wochen dort gewesen war, kam er am letzten Abend zu mir und schenkte mir eine Blume, mit den Wort: ‚Du wirst immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben.' Am nächsten tag war er verschwunden. Einfach so. Die Angriffe von Orks wurden sehr viel weniger und später fanden wir dann heraus warum. Legolas war zu Sauron gegangen."Stille senkte sich nun über die beiden.  
  
Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Nur draußen war das Gezwitscher der Vögel zu hören, denn sie wussten ja nicht, dass irgendwo in Mordor ein Elb unter Saurons Händen litt. Aragorn versuchte die Nachrichten zu verdauen. Jetzt begann langsam alles Sinn zu machen.  
  
‚Ich bin immer hier', hatte Legolas gesagt und dabei so traurig vor sich hingestarrt. Der Elb hatte sich in seine eigene heile Traumwelt zurückgezogen, weil er die Wirklichkeit, die er Tag für Tag erleben musste, nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
  
Und die einzige Frage, die Aragorn immer und immer wieder durch den kopf schoss, ihm absolut keine Ruhe ließ, war: ‚Wie kann ich dir Helfen?' Wie konnte er Legolas glücklich machen?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faramir saß in einem der großen Fenster in seinem Zimmer. Das Fenster war offen und die frische Luft bewegte die weiße Vorhänge leicht im Wind. Sein Blick war auf die andere Seite des Fensterrahmens gerichtet. Erkonnte spüren, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte und der junge Mann wusste auch mit wem.  
  
Seitdem er sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, versuchte er nun schon in Legolas Traum zu gelangen, doch jedes Mal, wenn er dachte er hätte es geschafft umgab ihn tiefste Dunkelheit, die sich nicht durchbrechen ließ.  
  
Das grauenvolle Gefühl der Sorge, lag wie schwere Steine in seinem Magen. Faramir war übel.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er nach seiner Unterhaltung von heute Morgen, noch einmal mit Legolas sprechen wollen und so war er über die unnatürliche Dunkelheit in dem Traum des Elben gestolpert. Dann hatte neben der Sorge auch noch die innere Schmerz begonnen, der sich immer genau dann zeigte, wenn irgendetwas mir Legolas geschah. Er und der Prinz waren durch ein besonderes band miteinander verbunden und konnten es spüren, wenn das leid des anderen schlimm wurde.  
  
„Faramir?"Er sah nicht auf, starrte nur weiter stumpfsinnig auf den weißen Putz. „Faramir?"Er wünschte sich Boromir, würde seine stille Botschaft verstehen und ihn nun einfach in Ruhe lassen. Mit seinem älteren Bruder konnte Faramir jetzt am schlechtesten umgehen.  
  
„Warum antwortest du mir nicht?"Der Ältere war durch den Raum zu ihm gekommen und Faramir wusste, dass er ihn besorgt ansah, versuchte seine Blicke auf sich zu lenken, doch er rührte sich nicht.  
  
„Was ist los, kleiner Bruder? Was beschäftigt dich?"Eine Spur von Zärtlichkeit war in der Stimme des Kriegers zu hören und er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren, nahm Faramir damit die Möglichkeit ihn zu ignorieren. Warum konnte er nicht einfach gehen? Faramir konnte jetzt nicht mit ihm umgehen, am ende würde ihm noch etwas falsches herausrutschen.  
  
„Nichts ist mit mir."Sagte er, sah seinen Bruder aber immer noch nicht an. Der Schmerz, den er durch das Band spürte war immer noch schwach und Faramir versuchte erneut in Legolas Traum zu gelangen. Wieder umgab ihn drückende Dunkelheit.  
  
„Warum lügst du mich an?"wollte Boromir wissen und Faramir hatte sich noch nie so genötigt gefühlt jemanden anzuschreien, er konnte nicht immer so stark sein und auf alles Acht geben. Warum konnte das niemand verstehen?  
  
„Ich würde dich nie anlügen!"sagte er leise. „Warum siehst du mich dann nicht an? Warum siehst du mir nicht in das Gesicht, während du das sagst?" Boromir war nicht bereit so einfach aufzugeben. Er konnte spürend, dass etwas mit Faramir nicht stimmt und sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder davor beschützen musste.  
  
„Hat Vater dir wieder das Leben schwer gemacht?"wollte er sanft wissen. Der jünger e schüttelte den Kopf. „Faramir, sieh mich an."Als er nicht reagiert wiederholte Boromir seine Worte. „Sieh mich an, Faramir."Und erneut erhielt er keine Reaktion. „Sieh mich an!"  
  
Langsam drehte sich Faramir Gesicht zu ihm und der Jüngere sah seinem Bruder in die Augen. Blaue Augen blickten erschöpft drein und das Gesicht zeigte ebenfalls eine Erschöpfung, wie nach einer großen Schlacht. Besorgnis machte sich in Boromir breit.  
  
„Was ist mit dir, kleiner Bruder? Wirst du etwa krank?"Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des andern, aber für einen Moment sah der Älter eine große Traurigkeit über in seine Augen huschen. Traurigkeit und tiefer Schmerz. Wer auch immer Faramir etwas angetan hatte, er würde dafür Sorgen, dass dieser seine Strafe bekam.  
  
„Du solltest dich ein wenig hinlegen. Ganz bleich bist du und müde siehst du aus."Seine Hände strichen über die Wangen seines jüngeren Bruders. Er war schon immer der stärker gewesen, derjenige, der auf Faramir aufgepasst hatte. Nicht weil er es gemusst hatte, sondern freiwillig. Als Faramir sich nicht bewegte, seufzte er.  
  
„Gut, wie du willst!"Mit diesen Worten hob er den Jüngeren einfach hoch von der Fensterbank und trug ihn in Richtung Bett. Boromir war erleichtert, als sein Bruder zu protestieren begann, wenigstens dafür hatte er noch Kraft, auch wenn der Protest nicht besonders ernst war.  
  
„Lass mich runter."Sagte Faramir ruhig. „Nein!"war die nicht minder ruhige Antwort. „Boromir, lass mich runter, ich kann den Weg zu meinem Bett auch selber gehen."„Aber jetzt trage ich dich schon!"Der Krieger konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, wenn Faramir wirklich gewollt hätte, dass er ihn runter ließ, so hätte er das getan. „Du wirst dir einen Bruch heben, großer Bruder, ich bin nicht mehr so leicht wie früher."„Und ich bin nicht mehr so schwach wie früher, außerdem sind wir jetzt an deinem Bett angelangt."Damit ließ er Faramir sanft auf die Matratze sinken.  
  
In dem Moment zuckte der junge Mann mit einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen zusammen. Er schlang seine Arme um seinen Brustkorb. Der Atmen ging schnell und rasselnd. Die Stiche in seiner Brust wollten nicht aufhören. Und er wusste warum:  
  
Jemand tat Legolas gerade etwas schreckliches an...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sie sind vorbei! Juchuh, die deutschen Hallenmeisterschaften im Bogenschießen und dieses Kapitel ist endlich vorbei! Ich hab es endlich geschafft! Wie gefällt euch dieses etwas flache Kapitel?  
  
Miyu 


	8. Sauron und Legolas Teil 2

Titel: , denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Autor: Miyu  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Raiting: R  
  
Summary: Für alle die, die wissen wollten, was Sauron mit Legolas anstellt  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.  
  
Warning: Slash; AU  
  
, denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Legolas saß irgendwo in der Dunkelheit. Er hatte die Beine an sich gezogen und weinte still. Hierhin war er geflohen, in seinen Traum, der einstmals von Wäldern und Leben erzählte, doch nun in tiefer Schwärze lag. Nichts erinnerte mehr an das Bild von damals.  
  
Nur dumpf bekam er mit was außerhalb des Traumes, mit seinem Körper geschah, aber er wusste es zu genau. Manchmal schossen Bilder durch seinen Kopf. Abgehackte Informationen, die Legolas nicht komplett aus seiner Welt ausschließen konnte.  
  
Er wünschte sich, er könnte sterben. Nichts in der Welt konnte schlimmer sein, als das was man ihm nun antat. Zwar hatte er sich gewünscht Aragorn sehen zu können, denn vielleicht hätte der Mensch ihm den Schmerz ein wenig nehmen können, wie er es bei ihren beiden letzten Treffen schon getan hatte, doch nun glaubte er nicht mehr daran. Keiner konnte ihm mehr helfen.  
  
„Bitte, warum kann ich nicht sterben?"wisperte Legolas mit tränenerstickter Stimme, doch es gab keine Antwort und auch keine Erlösung. Die Valar ließen den Elbenprinz im Stich.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saurons Blicke glitten gierig über den Körper des blonden Elben. Etwas wie ihn vor sich zu haben, ihn zu besitzen, sorgte dafür, dass sein schwarzes Herz schneller schlug. Eine abartige Befriedigung war es für ihn.  
  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Augen des Elben, die geschlossen waren, wenn auch nur leicht. Es sah aus als würde er schlafen. Ein böses Lächeln legte sich auf Saurons Gesicht und verzogen das schöne Elbengesicht zu einer schrecklichen Fratze, den die Boshaftigkeit trat aus jeder Geste seines Körpers hervor und hüllten ihn und den Prinzen in einen eisigen Nebel des Bösen.  
  
„Du kannst vielleicht versuchen im Geist vor mir zu fliehen, aber dein Körper wird doch alles spüren und sich an alles erinnern mein Hübscher. Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, egal wie sehr du es versuchen magst.  
  
Sauron strich mit den Fingerspitzen von der Stirn Legolas, über die Wangen und den schlanken Hals entlang. Die haut des Elben fühlte sich an wie Seide. Der Prinz vor ihm erschauderte, denn die Berührung war kälter, als alles was er je gefühlt hatte.  
  
„Heute Nacht werde ich schreie deinen schönen Lippen entlocken."Murmelte Sauron in eines der spitzen Ohren des Blonden und ließ seine Zunge kurz in die Ohrmuschel des Elben gleiten. Er wusste, dass Legolas ihn verstand, niemand war so stark, dass er den dunklen Herrscher komplett von sich ausschließen konnte.  
  
Er griff an seinen Gürtel und löste einen kleinen Dolch, mit einer schlanken Klinge. Die Vorfreude, auf das was er gleich tun würde, riss ihn mit riesigen Wogen mit. Er konnte die Angst und die Panik des Elben spüren und genoss sie. Bei dem Gedanken, dass bald auch noch Schmerz dazu kommen würde, lief ihm eine wohliger Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
Eines seiner Beine zwang sich zwischen Legolas Schenkel. Seine Hände nahmen die des Elben und führten sie hoch, sodass sie eine Linie mit seinen Schultern ergaben. Als er Legolas Hände losließ, blieben sie in der Luft schweben, als wären sie mit einer Art unsichtbaren Seil festgebunden.  
  
Irgendwo im Unterbewusstsein wurde de, Elb klar, dass er seine Arme nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Panisch begann er sich zu winden, zu versuchen aus den Fesseln zu entfliehen, die man nicht sehen konnte. Doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Die Angst wurde noch verstärkt.  
  
Sauron lachte leise. „Was ist? Fürchtest du dich, mein schöner Elb?" wisperte er. Sein Bein rieb sich provozierend zwischen den Schenkeln des Elben. Er würde ihn dazu zwingen aus seinem Traum zu erwachen. „Du weißt was ich dir antun werde..."murmelte er und seine Lippen legten sich auf den Hals des Elben und küssten ihn dort leicht, zur selben Zeit schnitt er mit dem Dolch einen der Ärmel auf.  
  
Dann machte er einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sein Werk, ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des dunklen Herrschers.  
  
Der Elb stand mit zitternden Kniene vor ihm, die Beine leicht gespreizt, die Arme ausgebreitet, der eine Ärmel zerschnitten. Die Haare hingen um seine Schultern, die Flechte waren fast alle aufgelöst. Die Augen waren fest geschlossen. Der Atem ging schneller. Für Sauron sah er aus wie ein lebendes Kunstwerk. Von dem dunkeln Herrscher erschaffen.  
  
Sauron trat wieder näher und schlitzte nun das ganze Hemd auf, entblößte Legolas Oberkörper komplett. Eine vereinzelte Träne lief über die blasse Wange des Elben und verlor sich in einem goldenen Meer aus Haaren.  
  
„Was weinst du, mein schöner Elb? Ich werde dich nicht töten, das weißt du doch... oder ist es deshalb, dass du weinst?"Der Dolch kam gefährlich nah an Legolas Arm.  
  
Die erste Berührung brannte wie Feuer. Aber Legolas schrie nicht, er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und noch mehr Tränen flossen über seine Wangen, aber kein Ton entglitt seinen Lippen. Der Schnitt ging über Legolas ganzen Arm, hinterließ einen Streifen aus rotem Feuer. Er war nicht tief genug um den Elb ernsthaft zu verletzen, nur dafür da ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Blut sickerte aus der Wunde.  
  
„Hmm, tapferer kleiner Elb..."Es war sein Spiel und der Elb würde es nie gewinnen können. Er würde ihm zum Schreien bringen, wenn er dem Prinzen nur genug Qualen zufügte. Er wusste das...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas spürte den stechenden Schmerz an seinem Arm, doch er traute sich nicht nachzusehen, was da mit ihm geschah. Es würde zuviel von der Realität sonst hierher gelangen und vielleicht würde er dann nicht mehr fliehen können.  
  
Der Schmerz wurde intensiver und begann sich langsam von seinem Arm aus über seinen Oberkörper bis zum Handgelenks seines anderen Arms zu ziehen. Das Material seiner Kleidung wurde feucht und der metallische Geruch von Blut ließ sich nicht aus seinem Traum verdrängen.  
  
Er wünschte sich, das Sauron ihn endlich gehen lassen würde, doch er wusste, dass das noch lange nicht der Fall sein würde. Der Dunkle Herrscher hatte gerade erst begonnen. Legolas zog die Beine enger an sich und umschlang sie mit den schmerzenden Armen. Ein zweites Mal setzte der Dolch an um seine Haut zu durchbrechen, aber er schrie nicht, auch wenn der Schmerz noch so groß war.  
  
Wenn er sich jetzt schon geschlagen geben würde, dann würde alles nur noch schlimmer. Ihm war die Grausamkeit Saurons lieber, als wenn er seine sexuelles Verlangen an ihm auslebte. Die eine Art von Schmerz konnte er ertragen, aber den anderen Schmerz, der seiner Seele zugefügt wurde, brachte ihn fast um.  
  
Es war ein Spiel und nicht seines, denn er hatte nicht die geringste Chance es zu gewinnen. Irgendwann würde er schreien, wie er das immer tat und es würde sich anfühlen, als würde er tausend Male sterben, nur um alles noch einmal ertragen zu müssen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Er hatte den Elbenprinz auch seiner Hose entledigt. Viele langgezogenen Schnitte liefen über den ganzen Körper des Elb. Von den Armen bis hinunter zu seinen Füssen, vor nichts hatte der Dolch halt gemacht. Manche hatten kaum die Haut durchbrochen, andere liefen Tief im Fleisch entlang. Doch keiner war tief genug um den Elben auch zu töten.  
  
Blut rann den weißen Körper entlang, färbte die Wege, die es nahm rosa. Das blonde haar, das über die Schultern des Prinzen hing war verklebt mit Schweiß, Tränen und dem Blut, das von seinen Schultern aus floss.  
  
Er war ein Kunstwerk, das die Grausamkeit in vollendeter Form darstellte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So! Das war das Kapitel über Sauron und Legolas, eigentlich hatte ich je am Schluss noch etwas genauer auf das eingehen wollen, was Sauron noch mit ihm macht, aber ich hab das dann doch gelassen, vermutlich wäre es etwas zu grausam gewesen. Eine Vergewaltigung ist nun mal nicht nett. Na ja, ich hoffe es hat euch trotz allem gefallen. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel.  
  
Miyu 


	9. Fliehen

hTitel: , denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Autor: Miyu  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Raiting: R  
  
Summary: Für alle die, die wissen wollten, was Sauron mit Legolas anstellt  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.  
  
Warning: Slash; AU  
  
, denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Seregon eilte durch die langen dunklen Flure. Immer wieder begegneten ihm Orks und Uruks, er schenkte ihnen kein beachten. Er machte sich zu große Sorgen. Dieses Beunruhigende Gefühl in seiner Magengegend verschwand einfach nicht.  
  
Um die nächste Ecke. Da war sie auch schon. In einer kleinen Nische entdeckte er die Seitentür zu Saurons Thronsaal. Nicht viele kannten diesen Eingang, da er sehr versteckt lag, und noch wenigeren war es gestattet ihn zu benutzen. Seregon war einer von denen, die es durften.  
  
Er drückte die schwere Eisenklinke herunter, zu seiner Überraschung war die Tür nicht, wie er eigentlich erwartet hatte, verschlossen. Vorsichtig betrat er den Raum. Seregon musste sich ducken, da der Eingang zu klein für ihn war.  
  
Emotionslos sah er sich in dem blutbeschmierten Zimmer um. Der Thron war das einzige, was nicht mit der roten Flüssigkeit überzogen war. Es sah aus wie in einem Schlachthof.  
  
Mit großen Schritten ging er zu Mitte des Raumes, unachtsam auf die toten Körper und Gliedmaßen, die überall herumlagen. Es waren nur Orks und Menschen. Im Moment völlig uninteressante Gestalten. Es hätte ihn nicht einmal interessierte, wenn seine eigene Mutter darunter gewesen wäre. Jetzt ging es gerade um jemand anderen.  
  
Seregon wusste, dass er hier war. Wo sollte er auch sonst sein? Der Dämon wusste, dass der Elbenprinz am liebsten in seinem Zimmer war, dort fühlte er sich am sichersten. Egal was Sauron mit ihm getan hatte, er hätte nun wieder zurück sein müssen.  
  
Etwas erregte die Aufmerksamkeit des Dämons. Da war etwas helles, ja fast leuchtendes unter dem ganzen Blut und Dreck. Er hielt seinen Atem an und ging auf das etwas zu, bemerkte gar nicht, wie er auf den Arm einer Leiche trat.  
  
Da lag der Elbenprinz, auf dem Boden mit all den anderen toten Geschöpfen, als hätte er hier sein ende gefunden. Die Blutlache um ihn herum hatte sich mit dem Blut der anderen vermischt und war teilweiße schon fast getrocknet. Erst jetzt bemerkte er den widerlichen Gestank des Todes.  
  
Ein hässliches Knirschen. Er sah nach unten. Ein Schädel. Er registrierte nur undeutlich, dass er auf den Kopf einer Leiche getreten war.  
  
Mit einem letzten Schritt stand er neben Legolas und ging in die Knie. Der Elb war nackt und sein blasser Körper von unzähligen Wunden und Schnitten übersäht. Seine Haut hatte jeglichen schien verloren. Blass und reglos lag er auf den kalten schwarzen Steinen.  
  
Seregon berührte die Schulter des Elben und stellte mit leichtem entsetzten fest, dass sie eisigkalt war. Hastig löste er Seinen Mantel und wickelte Legolas darin ein. Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass das Blut auch die Haare des Blonden in zartes Rosa gefärbt hatte.  
  
Er fragte sich wie lange der Elb hier schon gelegen hatte. Wie lange hatte Sauron ihn hier schon zwischen all den Leichen liegen lassen. Der Dämon hab den Prinzen in seine Arme. Sein Mantel war nass von Blut. Also hatten sich noch nicht alle Wunden geschlossen. Vor allem die an den Armen des Elben bluteten noch.  
  
Sein Blick glitt über das Gesicht des Blonden. Schmerz und Verzweiflung war in seinen Zügen zu erkennen. Unbändiges Leid, dass er mit niemanden teilen und auch nicht mehr lange ertragen konnte. In dem Moment durchzuckte es Seregon wie Blitze. Er würde sterben. Legolas würde sterben. Er hatte es schon immer gewusste, aber es war ihm noch nie so deutlich gewesen.  
  
In dem Moment faste er einen völlig wahnwitzigen Entschluss. Er würde nicht einfach nur da sitzen und zusehen, wie Sauron den Elbenprinz langsam und grausam zu Grunde richtete. Sauron hatte damals gesagt, er sollte Legolas Beschützer sein. Es wurde Zeit, dass er diese Aufgabe voll und ganz ausübte.  
  
Seregon stand auf und ging, mit dem Elb in den Armen zu Tür. Mit einem wuchtigen Stoß öffnete er sie, achtete nicht darauf, dass er dabei die beiden Orks, die wache gehalten hatten, gegen Wände schleuderte. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er durch die Korridore. Er musste sich beeilen.  
  
In Legolas Zimmer betrachtete er sich noch einmal die Wunden des Blonden. Sie waren immer noch nicht besser geworden. Nein, ehr schlechter. Angst schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Seregon hätte das schon sehr viel früher machen müssen.  
  
Eilig kleidete er den Elben neu ein, ohne, dass Legolas auch nur einmal erwachte oder sich rührte. Er blieb Ohnmächtig. Während Seregon den Prinzen erneut in seine Arme hob, wurde ihm bewusste, wie verrückt sein Vorhaben war.  
  
Er riskierte seinen Kopf, etwas, dass er noch nie für jemanden getan hatte. Vermutlich würde, im Falle, dass irgendetwas daneben ging, würde ihn ein langsamer und grausamer Tod erwarten. Vielleicht war es besser wenn er nicht weiter darüber nachdachte. Es war schon so wahnsinnig genug.  
  
Seregon hatte keinen genauen Plan und auch nicht genug Zeit um einen zu machen, wenn etwas daneben ging, würde er trotz allem versuchen den Elbenprinzen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Immerhin wusste er schon wo er hin wollte. Bei dem Rest musste er sich einfach auf sein Glück verlassen.  
  
Verdammt er hasste so etwas. Immer noch eiligen Schrittes verließ er das Zimmer wieder. Durch die ewiglangen Korridore, die ganze Zeit in der Hoffnung, dass ihm niemand begegnete, der ihn irgendetwas fragen würde. Er konnte die Blicke einiger Orks auf seinen Rücken spüren. Doch niemand sprach ihn an.  
  
Es war nichts neues, dass Seregon den Elben mit sich herum schleppte. Schließlich musste er ihn beschützen. Außerdem war der Dämon nicht gerade bekannt für seine Freundlichkeit. Niemand der am leben bleiben wollte, sagte etwas zu ihm.  
  
Die Uruks am Tor beeilten sich die riesigen Flügeltüren zu öffnen. Der Dämon sah sie kaum an ging einfach weiter. Bis hierher war das alles ja noch sehr einfach. Er trat raus auf den großen schwarzen Hof und packte einen der Orks, der vorbei kam, am Kragen.  
  
„Mein Pferd!"sagte er mit harter und eisiger Stimme. Seine Augen glühten wie Feuer. Als er die Kreatur losließ, stürmte diese sofort los. Unruhig drückte der Dämon den Prinzen an sich. Hoffentlich brauchte dieses schändliches etwas nicht zu lange. Die Ungewissheit zehrte an seinen Nerven.  
  
Sein Pferd war schwarz und monströs und er erinnerte sich daran, wie Legolas erst einmal einen Schritt zurück gemacht hatte, als er das Tier gesehen hatte. Er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, saß schon auf seinem Rücken und verließ den Hof.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hoffe, dass das nächste Kapitel mir etwas leichter fallen wird!  
  
Miyu 


	10. Legolas und Aragorn

Titel: , denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Autor: Miyu  
  
Pairing: Aragorn/Legolas  
  
Raiting: R  
  
Summary: Aragorn und Legolas trffen sich... endlich  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.  
  
Warning: Slash; AU  
  
, denn wer sie sucht...  
  
Er konnte eine sanfte Stimme hören, die durch die Dunkelheit in seiner Traumwelt drang. Legolas kannte diese Stimme... Oder er glaubte sie zu kennen. Irgendwo in seinen angst- und schmerzverheerten Gedanken, meldete sich eine leise Stimme. „Du willst ihn sehen."  
  
Wollte er das? Konnte er das? Konnte er ihm noch ins Gesicht sehen, nachdem was Sauron ihm angetan hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, aber das schlimmste. Konnte er ihm noch ins Gesicht sehen?  
  
Die Schwärze begann langsam zu verschwinden. Wurde Legolas wach? Der Elb war sich nicht sicher. Geräusche. Der Gesang von Vögeln. Sie klangen glücklich, frei. Die Schwärze zog sich weiter zurück und die Stimme wurde deutlich. Sie rief nach ihm, bat ihn aufzuwachen. Vielleicht wollte er das ja wirklich.  
  
Das Dunkel war nun ganz verschwunden und er stand in mitten von leuchtendem weiß. Und dann... dann nahm plötzlich alles Form an und die der Gesang der Vögel wurde deutlicher. Die Umrisse eines fremden Zimmers waren zu erkennen. Und er konnte Aragorns Stimme hören.  
  
„Wo... bin... ich?"Legolas Stimme klang rau und jedes Wort tat ihm beim sprechen weh. Aragorns Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. Er war wach! Endlich war der Elbenprinz wach! Der Blonde wand seinen Kopf zu dem zukünftigen König und zum ersten Mal sahen sie einander in der Wirklichkeit in die Augen.  
  
„Du bist wach!"etwas klügeres fiel Aragorn nicht ein. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so Gefühlt. Die Flutwelle des Glückes drohte ihn davon zu spülen. Der Elb lächelte schwach und nickt kaum merklich. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Aragorn seine Hand hielt.  
  
„Was.. tue.. ich hier?"Das Reden wurde einfach nicht besser. Sein Mund fühlte sich an wie Schmierkehlpapier. Der Mensch hielt ihm ein Glas mit Wasser hin. Legolas setzte sich mühsam auf und nahm einen Schluck.  
  
„Du bist in Minas Tirith. Dein Freund hat dich hierher gebracht." „Seregon...?!"„Heißt er so?"wollte Aragorn wissen und strich Legolas zärtlich eine blonde Strähne hinter das spitze Elbenohr. Der Blonde war müde. Das fiel ihm erst jetzt wirklich auf und er ließ sich zurück in eine Liegende Position sinken.  
  
„Schlaf!"war das letzte, dass er von Aragorn hörte und er spürte noch wie der zukünftige König Gondors sanft seine Hand drückte.

* * *

Als er das nächste Mal wach wurde fühlte er sich deutlich besser. Legolas schlug seine Augen auf. Doch diesmal saß an seinem Bett nicht Aragorn, sondern ein bärtiger weißer Mann.

„Gandalf?"brachte er überrascht hervor. Der alte Zauberer grinste ein wenig schief. „Ja, Kind das bin wohl ich."„Wie...?"„Wie was? Wie ich hierher gekommen bin? Wie du hierher gekommen bist? Wie das möglich ist? Mit viel Glück ist das Möglich, würde ich sagen."  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Elbenprinz und Gandalf empfand höchstes Glück. Es war schon sehr lange her, dass er ihn das letzte Mal hatte lächeln sehen.  
  
„Du kannst froh sein, dass du hier bist. Eine Weile haben die Ärzte gedacht, dass du es nicht schaffen wirst, so schlimm verwundet warst du." Gandalf streckte seine Hand aus und streichelte Legolas über den Kopf. „Aber du bist eben doch sehr wie dein Vater. Eigensinnig und Dickköpfig, mit einem unerschöpflichen Lebenswillen."  
  
„Mein Vater..."Gandalf nickte kurz. Es musste Ewigkeiten her sein, seit Legolas seinen Vater das letzte mal gesehen hatte. „Man hat ihm eine Nachricht gesendet, kurz nachdem du das erste Mal aufgewacht bist."  
  
Legolas war verwirrt, wie lange hatte er hier gelegen? Wie lange hatte er geschlafen oder war im Koma gelegen? Er wusste es nicht. „10 Tage, Kind. 10 Tage lang, wusste niemand wie es um dich steht und dann hast du gestern Abend das erste Mal die Augen aufgeschlagen. Vielleicht hast du Glück und dein Vater wird morgen oder übermorgen hier ankommen."  
  
Sein Vater würde kommen. Er würde ihn endlich wiedersehen. Auf Legolas Gesicht erstrahlte ein wunderschönes Lächeln. Gandalf lachte. „Da geht die Sonne doch gleich ein zweites Mal heute auf."  
  
Das leise Klopfen, wäre Legolas entgangen, doch der alte Zauberer hatte es gehört. Die Tür ging auf und herein kam Aragorn. „Na, dann will ich mal nicht länger stören!"Gandalf hatte es plötzlich ungemein eilig zu verschwinden, was den beiden nicht entging. Legolas wurde ein wenig rot und Aragorn schmunzelte nur.  
  
„Stell nichts zu wildes mit ihm an!"flüsterte er Zauberer ihm ins Ohr und der zukünftige König konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und die Tür schließen, als Gandalf den Raum verlassen hatte. Dann drehte er sich zu Legolas um.  
  
„Hey!"Tolle Anrede, Aragorn! Du bist ja so unwiderstehlich, wisperte eine kleine sarkastische Stimme in seinem Kopf. Vermutlich hält er dich jetzt für einen ausgemachten Idioten. Wie kann man jemanden auch nur so anreden?  
  
Legolas hatte sich aufgerichtet und lächelte ihn warmherzig an. Dann klopfte er neben sich auf sein Bett. „Möchtest du dich setzen?"Der Mann nickte und kam zu ihm herüber. Allein seine Anwesenheit sorgte dafür, dass Legolas sich sicher und beschützt fühlte.  
  
Aragorn räusperte sich angespannt. „Wie fühlst du dich?"„Ein wenig besser als zuvor."Ein erneutes Schweigen. Es fühlte sich irgendwie ganz anders an, mit dem Elbenprinzen in der Wirklichkeit zu reden als im Traum. Im Traum nahm man alles nicht so ernst und war viel unbefangener.  
  
Legolas wusste nicht was er sagen oder machen sollte. Er wollte gerne mit dem Menschen so reden, wie er das früher auch gemacht hatte. Außerdem musste er den Wunsch unterdrücken, sich gegen die Schulter des anderen zu lehnen, das durfte er einfach nicht. Er wollte nicht gleich zu Anfang seine Freundschaft zu dem Menschen riskieren.  
  
„Legolas?"Der Elb sah auf. „Ja?"„Ich..", begann Aragorn, „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Das ist alles so seltsam. Ich weiß auch nicht was ich sagen oder fragen darf. Es.."Legolas unterbrach ihn. „Es ist in Ordnung." Er lächelte. „Du kannst mit mir genauso reden, wie zuvor auch."  
  
Es war als wäre in Aragorn ein Damm gebrochen und er konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als ich dich in den Armen von diesem Mann gesehen habe... Du warst du schwer verwundet und ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte oder konnte... Sie haben dich mitgenommen, die Heiler, meine ich... und ich... und dieser Mann... wir sind dir ganze Zeit vor der Tür gestanden... sie haben uns nichts gesagt... ich wussten nicht, was mit dir war... ich hatte solche Angst um dich... irgendwann hat uns jemand gesagt, dass es schlecht um dich stände..."Er hatte begonnen zu weinen. „Sie sagten du würdest sterben... Viel Blut verloren... Sie wollten mich nicht zu dir lassen..."  
  
Legolas zog den Mann an sich. Sanft drückte er ihn an sich und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Der Elbenprinz hielt ihn so lang an sich gedrückt, bis das Zittern von Aragorns Schultern aufgehört hatte.  
  
Es berührte ihn, dass Aragorn sich so viele Gedanken um ihn gemacht hatte. Ganz plötzlich kam in ihm eine Frage auf. Liebte er Aragorn? Und war es überhaupt noch eine Frage? War die Antwort nicht schon ganz klar? Kannte er sie nicht schon all zu gut?  
  
Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Ja, erkannte die Antwort.

* * *

Hat mich mal wieder eine Ewigkeit gebraucht. Sorry!  
  
Miyu


End file.
